The legend of Zelda The hero of Time
by SephirothsFlame
Summary: This is a story I am writing about A combination of the Legend of Zelda ocarina of time mixed with Majora's mask. The beginning with ocarina of time but as it progresses it moves to majora's mask.
1. The Task

Legend of Zelda: Hero of Time

Introduction

In a small village of kokori, every one has his or her own guardian fairy. But out of one of them, there was one without a fairy. This boys name was Link.

"What is this place?" In his dream Link could hardly see because of the rain clouds around. All he could see was a castle with a moat protecting it. The drawbridge lowered which was weird for a castle in the nighttime. Out came a beautiful white horse holding a Lady and a young girl. Link turned back around to see a dark horse with glowing red eyes and a tall man with a large nose. The man looked at him and said something that Link could not point out. Then he put up his hand and the dream ended.

Chapter 1:The Task

The great Deku Tree, the guardian of the forest, was talking to a small, but annoying , fairy named Navi. "Navi where are you? Come here." He struggled to speak but still gathered up the strength to. Navi made a big sigh while trying to fly to the great deku tree."Navi, my time is almost here. Please, go to the boy without a fairy. Fly! Navi, Fly! The fate of the forest, nay , the world depends on you.

In a rush Navi flew quickly towards Link's house. When she got inside she saw he wasn't there." Damn where is he?" She flew outside to see if he was there to see him fighting. It was him and Mido. No one got hit yet until Link threw a brutal punch. Mido said in pain "That was a lucky shot!" and ran to pick up rocks and throw them but Link was at an advantage. He picked up his slingshot and threw a rock right at Mido's forehead. Navi then interfered "Stop fighting Link!" Link stared surprised."A fairy?" Navi responded "Yes Link, the Great Deku Tree has summoned you!" Navi then noticed he was unarmed. "Do you have any gear?" Link still surprised that a fairy was talking to him shook his head. "Well you better go find some!" Link looked in his wallet, feeling like a broke ass. He had spent most of his money on his slingshot. He had enough to buy a shield but not a sword. Finally facing the reality that a fairy was talking to him he said "Fine um" Navi responded "Navi." "Yeah, come on"

Link headed inside the shop he saw a sale "Shield now forty rupees with a bonus of a sword! Works vice-versa" Link thought "Well this is my lucky day. So he took forty rupees and got a sword and a shield. "Great Link, now you only have twenty rupees." Link looked at her looking mad "Shove it up your..." But before he could finish he was interrupted by the Great Deku Tree "Link come now" Link saw leaves falling from the Great Deku Tree "What happened?" Link said in worry. " A curse has been inflicted upon me. Please enter my body and free me from this curse." Link walked towards his mouth . "Link what were you going to say to me?" Link laughed and said "Nose, Navi, I was going to say nose."


	2. The great deku tree

Link looked around the monster infested body "What's this?!" Then out of the ground something came towards him. Link suddenly felt the need to pull out his sword which he did and sliced the deku baba's head off. "The hell was that?" Link then noticed Navi was not near him. "Navi?" Navi who was sitting above some vines said "Silly, climb this way, up these vines." So Link does but the climb was so high he got tired quickly. Another deku baba appeared from the ground which Link disposed of quickly. He then picked up the deku stick and lighted it up to burn the web on the floor. When he fell he thought he was going to die" Well so long life" But then he fell into water . He struggled to swim since there's hardly any water in the village but still managed to get out of the water. "Huff, I've never been in so much water. Then eggs fell from the ceiling with big bugs in them. Link then took his deku stick, burned it, and then hit them with it. One of them dropped a nut. "Hey it's a nut. Wonder if I could eat it." Navi stared at Link then Link said "Guess not"

While looking around Link noticed a big stone door. It stood out from the rest of the tree. Link then tried to lift the door but it was too heavy for him. He stared at his sword and got an idea. He lifted the door as much as he could and put his sword to hold the door and crawled under and took the sword back out. He saw a room made out of stone that stood out from the rest of the tree. It was hard to see around the room because it was dark. Link heard a noise. "What's that?" He heard a strange noise."Ch ch ch ch" Link looked up to see a gigantic insect staring at him. It fell to the floor and in the voice of a woman said "I am Gohma, the queen of insects, bow down before me mortal!" Link told Navi "What do I do?" I thought you would be smart enough to FIGHT THAT THING!" Queen Gohma swung one of her legs towards Link but he blocked it. "Take this!" Link shouted while slashing her leg to find that it had no effect. "Seriously, what do I do?" Queen Gohma swooped again but this time caught Link off guard which made him fly across the room. Link, hurt on the ground saw the nut that that other insect dropped. He picked it up and threw it at her thinking it would have no effect but it actually blinded her. "Uhhhhhh! My eye!" Her eye turned red and was wide open. "Now Link go." He jumped with sword in hand and screamed "Hyahhhh!" His sword met with her eye and she screamed in pain. She fell to the floor when a blue portal opened on the floor. Before Link was about to leave he heard he get back up. "Huuuh! Huuuh!" She started shaking, as if she was having a seizure, and her heart popped from her chest. She then disintegrated into nothing. Link picked up her heart and went through the portal.


	3. End of the Deku Tree Skull kid pt1

Link was welcomed by the Deku tree. "I knew that you would be able to carry out my wishes", said the Deku tree. " No problem." The Great Deku Tree took a breath "But I have more to say. Listen to my words carefully." Link shook his head. " A wicked man of the desert cast this curse on me. This man will use his powers until he finds the **Sacred Realm** that is connected to Hyrule. For in this realm is the sacred item the **Triforce** which has the essence of the gods. Three goddesses started life on earth and after their work was complete they formed the powerful **Triforce** and left the world. Pease Link do not let this man have the **Triforce**. Do not let him enter the sacred realm. Now farewell for despite your efforts I was doomed before you started." Navi looked in shock " But we defeated the queen." The Great Deku Tree stopped her " You cannot understand but Link take this stone, the spiritual stone that man wanted so much he cast this curse on me." From one of his branches a stone dropped. Link picked it up in awe " This?" The Great Deku Tree started to wither " Goodbye Navi..." It took a deep breath " I... entreat... ye" Then there he was lifeless. "Goodbye Great Deku Tree." Navi started to cry. Link grabbed her "Come on we have to go." Link walked towards the exit when Mido came in the way "WHAT HAPPENED AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE GREAT DEKU TREE?" Link tried to get him out of the way "STOP PUSHING ME!" Saria then came " Move Mido. Link I knew you would be leaving one day. That's why I made this for you." Link grabbed it to see a Ocarina. "Remember when we used to play together? I will never forget those days." Link responded " Me neither." Link then went to the lost woods. He then started to use his slingshot to hit a drum in the woods. " One, two, three, four, five. Yes I got it." Then a Deku shrub came out quiet down will ya" Link stopped "hmm" He climbed down the ladder and saw three tree stumps So he jumped on one and a skull kid came out. " Hey do you want to play? My friends left me and now no one wants to play." Link agreed " What's the game?" "Simple, you just play a song and if I like it" Link thought for a second and said "But I don't know any songs." The skull kid then got mad "You are a boring friend I don't want to play anymore!" Link responded " But we were never friends." The skull kid then got mad and dashed past Link. Link said " What's his problem?"


	4. Skull kid pt 2

Chapter 4: Skull kid pt 2

The skull kid lay in the rain under a log shivering. "Either someone doesn't want to be my friend or they suck as friends". Then two fairies came: One was Tatl and the other was Tael. The two had been looking for shade from the rain too. So they cuddled with the skull kid. "Are you... friends?" The skull kid hugged them as tight as he could. When the rain cleared and dried the two almost left when the skull kid said "Hey do you want to play?" The two siblings said yes. They played hide and seek, tag, and a whole lot of other games. Then on a tree near Hyrule castle they drew a picture of the skull kid and above him; Tatl and Tael. One day the mask salesman was walking outside and the skull kid had a idea. He hid in the grass , picked up a piece of wood, and rushed up on him to hit him on the head. He then saw a mask laying on the ground. Its very presence drew him to it. "Come to me." the skull kid heard the mask say. He picked it up and stared. He put on the mask and a whole bunch of thoughts flew through him. " Hey Tatl and Tael. We're going somewhere." They started walking towards The Gerudo valley. Tatl whispered to Tael "Why are we walking this way" Tael responded " How would I know?" The skull kid said " Here we fly." The two fairies looked in shock as the skull kid lifted his feet from the ground and started to float. He hovered all the way to the Gerudo hideout. Inside the center of the hideout is Ganondorf the King of Thieves. Ganondorf heard a knock on his door. He concealed what he was doing and opened the door. "Huh, who are you?" The skull kid shoed the fairies away." I am Majora and I have an offer for you." Ganondorf started to take interest "What kind of offer?" Majora changed his tone from clowny to dark "I know what your planning to do and I want to be part of it. Whadd'ya say... partner?" Ganon responded "Partner!"


End file.
